1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bottle carriers and, more particularly, to a bottle carrier which can be placed in checked luggage to safely transport bottles and bottled goods when traveling.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Individuals who collect bottles or enjoy bottled goods such as fine wine often acquire bottles while traveling and must find a way to safely transport the bottles from one location to another. In the past, such individuals were forced to either ship the bottles by mail at great expense or place the bottles directly in their luggage relying on the items packed around the bottles for protection. Unfortunately, luggage is often handled roughly and thrown about such that bottles packed in the luggage can shift and break. If the bottles contain liquids such as wine, surrounding items such as clothing and electronics can be ruined.
It is known to ship bottles commercially in boxes containing foamed polystyrene shims and collars that fit over the necks of the bottles, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,215 to Prevot. While such shipping boxes are suitable for mail and other types of commercial transport utilizing the cargo holds of airplanes and ships, they are too bulky for practical use in luggage due to the extremely limited space available therein. In addition, the size of the bottle being shipped is limited by the dimensions of the box in which the shims are placed.